Episode 9543 (24th August 2018)
Plot The regulars file into the Rovers for the unveiling and discover it's exactly the same as before. Jenny and Johnny admit they made everything up to draw the punters in and the builders were in fact boozing inside while the "work" was going on. Rita assumes that Henry is looking for her cheque but is taken in by his lie that he's lost a bracelet he'd planned to give to Gemma. Gina sees through Dev's excuses for the dinner cancellation and realises that he's embarrassed by her. She tells him they're finished if he can't handle her the way she is and walks out, with Dev making no attempt to stop her. Rita offers to invest in Maria's franchise. Audrey is held prisoner by Gail and David until she sees the error of her ways. Carol doesn't meet Sean and Billy as arranged. Carla offers Sean the job at the factory. He accepts without hesitation. Lewis thinks Audrey has stood him up. The thugs text Henry and threaten to break his legs. Audrey offers Gail an exchange: if she accepts her and Lewis, she'll never have to see him. Gail refuses to give in but David has had enough and lets Audrey go free. Lewis is delighted when she arrives at the Rovers. Gina moves into No.4. Tim collects her things and gives Dev a piece of his mind. Henry tries to get Jenny and Johnny to retire to bed early so that he can rob the till but they announce a lock-in instead. Sean and Billy look for Carol at the Red Rec, without success. Emma moves in with Maria. Jenny places a photograph of Aidan behind the bar. Johnny is touched. Henry pretends to have fallen in the cellar and broken his arm. He says beer was spilled at the top of the stairs and blames Johnny. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and cellar *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *The Gazette photographer is uncredited, despite having several lines of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Henry plans to sue Johnny and Jenny after breaking his arm in the cellar; and Gina realises that Dev is ending their relationship; and Sean gets his job back at Underworld, but is saddened when he and Billy fail to find Carol after she is discharged from hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes